Entre escombros
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. ¿Qué se hace cuando es el lugar seguro el que es destruido? ¿Y cuando la persona que espera la que desaparece? / Actualizado, ahora multicapítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Otra vez me he puesto a escribir en español, pero esta vez traigo algo diferente. Empezando porque es un universo alterno y es angst, no estaba segura de publicarlo, pero ya qué, aquí está. Espero que lo encuentren algo interesante al menos.**

* * *

Cuando regresó, lo único que encontró fueron ruinas. ¿Cómo había pasado? Había dejado atrás todo lo que más preciaba con la esperanza de volver a verlo cuando la guerra acabase. Él era el que podía morir cualquier día, el que arriesgaba su vida persiguiendo un ideal, tratando casi en vano de terminar con la masacre que su hermano había iniciado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sobrevivido y más bien fuera ese santuario el que hubiese caído? No lo comprendía.

Caminó entre los escombros de la propiedad por impulso. No lo deseaba, no quería ver el terrible estado del lugar, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Se imaginaba cada rincón como él lo había dejado y se le encogía el corazón. Cuando llegó a su mente otra visión, la de las personas que debían de estar ahí, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Ellos estaban bien, tenían que estarlo. Se comunicaría con la casa principal y estarían todos ahí, tranquilos y ajenos a lo ocurrido en ese lugar. Respiró profundo y se convenció de la idea.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, la destrucción era la misma. No había más que hacer en ese lugar. Se volteó hacia sus compañeros de viaje, incapaz aún de formar una sonrisa, pero con la suficiente firmeza para mantener una apariencia de control. Estaba por disculparse por demorar tanto cuando su pie chocó con algo. No había forma de esconder el terror que sintió cuando desvió la vista y reconoció con qué.

Sus piernas le flaquearon, apenas pudo arrodillarse a recoger el objeto sin caer de bruces en el suelo. Sintió algo estancarse en su garganta cuando finalmente tocó el rosario. Repentinamente la ilusión se fracturó. No habían escapado a tiempo. Ella jamás hubiera dejado atrás algo tan preciado, no a menos que hubiese estado desesperada.

Nuevamente sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ya no tuvo la energía para esconderlas. Si ella… Si algo le había pasado a ella… Apretó con fuerza el rosario, imitando lo que sentía en su pecho. No podía pensar así, no podía completar esos pensamientos. No tenía el valor de enfrentarlos. Tal vez ya no tuviese la ilusión de que todo había salido bien, pero no había muestra de que hubiese pasado lo peor, no ahí al menos, todavía no debía desesperar.

Tragó a la fuerza la bola de terror que se había atorado en su garganta. ¿Qué le diría ella si no lo hiciera? Lo mandaría a volar. Sí, casi la podía imaginar parada frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Si estuviera ahí lo acusaría de estúpido. Ella confiaba en él, tanto como para dejar que se fuera, ¿acaso no podía hacer lo mismo por ella? ¿Creer en que la volvería a ver? Tenía que.

Se paró, tenía que irse. El primer destino sería la casa principal. Con suerte, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, el grupo entero habría llegado ahí. Si no era así, ya vería por dónde empezaba a buscar, pero daría con ella. Cualquiera fuera su estado, tenía que encontrarla.

Reinició su camino hacia sus amigos. No les ocultó sus lágrimas, pero tampoco su determinación. Su corazón estaba decidido, el contarles lo que pensaba hacer sería solo una cortesía.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí mi primer intento de escribir angst para un fic, espero que no haya salido tan mal. Estoy considerando continuar la historia a pedido de una amiga, pero no estoy tan segura, ya se verá qué pasa. Igual, si tienen un comentario, por favor, háganmelo saber, escuchar de mis lectores es lo que me inspira a continuar escribiendo. Gracias por leer hasta acá. Nos vemos en el próximo fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! Gracias a las palabras de apoyo de algunas personas, y mis conversaciones con la linda leslietendo, decidí continuar este fic. Por cierto, no soy muy buena narrando mucho detalle para una novela, así que mis disculpas si alguien esperaba algo así, más bien esto será una serie de one-shots conectados en el mismo universo. Espero no les moleste, aquí va el capítulo.**

* * *

Lo observó salir de la sala lo más discretamente posible, no intentó detenerlo. Yoh no era una persona violenta, pero por más pacífico que fuera no podía evitar emociones negativas como la ira, Ren estaba seguro que eso era exactamente lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo. Había dejado a su esposa embarazada a cargo del personal de Funbari, y aunque no podían haber prevenido la revuelta, era imperdonable que se hubieran separado de ella y el bebé. Yoh no lo había dicho, por el contrario, había mencionado su felicidad por que Ryu y Tamao hubieran escapado con vida, pero habiendo visto el despliegue de emociones del castaño cuando descubrió el rosario de su esposa entre los restos de la mansión, Ren no tenía duda de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La culpa de ambos sobrevivientes era clara, Tamao no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos y Ryu hasta había ofrecido su cabeza para pagar por el error. Si algo así hubiese ocurrido en su territorio, Ren estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ofrecerse, su padre los hubiera mandado a matar a ambos ni bien hubieran terminado de reportar lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas ahí, los sirvientes eran más amigos y familia que verdaderos criados, ninguno de los Asakura había ordenado represalia ni lo iba a hacer. Por el contrario, habían atendido sus heridas y esperaban a su recupero antes de que se reintegren a su servicio.

No por primera vez desde que su amigo le había demostrado lo errado del estilo de vida violento en el que había crecido, Ren se preguntó si el sistema en el que Yoh mismo estaba inmerso no tendría problemas similarmente grandes. ¿A dónde iban todas las emociones en ese lugar? ¿Dónde podía el castaño liberar sus demonios si no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo frente a los culpables? Apretó los puños en desagrado, tenía la impresión de que sabía la respuesta, pero esta no ayudaba en nada mientras siguiera desaparecida. Tenían que encontrar a esa mujer de una vez.

* * *

Dejó su cabeza caer contra la puerta recién cerrada y soltó un suspiro. Llevaba días fingiendo su sonrisa, pretendiendo que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pensar con claridad, pero sinceramente ya no podía más. De todas las cosas que había esperado encontrar, la verdad era de alguna forma más aterradora. No podía enfrentarla en medio de todos.

Estaba siendo injusto, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Tamao y Ryu eran prácticamente familia, pero una gran parte de él estaba furioso con ellos por haber regresado hasta Izumo sin Anna y Hana. O Manta. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era que recién se ponía a pensar en Manta? ¿Estaba mal que desease que estuvieran juntos únicamente por la seguridad de ella?

Bufó y lloriqueó en un único gesto. Quería gritar. ¿Qué haría si no estaban juntos? Anna era resiliente, pero ya iban tres semanas del incendio y llevaba consigo un bebé ―no iba a considerar que Hana no estuviese con ella, la conocía demasiado bien y sólo había una razón para eso, algo que no pensaba enfrentar ni siquiera en su cabeza―, solo había tanto que una persona podía hacer sola y sin recursos, especialmente sin su rosario.

Trató de tragar lo que sea que se acababa de atorar en su garganta, pero solo sintió que se quemaba. ¿Cómo era que Anna hacía esto? ¿Tenerle confianza con su vida? Él podía creer en que ella jamás lo abandonaría, que siempre le brindaría su apoyo y su sabiduría, incluso que podría protegerse a sí misma en una batalla uno contra uno. ¿Pero en esas circunstancias? No podía, simplemente no podía imaginar que se encontrara bien. Y ella lo había dejado irse al frente de una campaña contra el mismísimo causante de la guerra. No por primera vez admitió que ella era la más fuerte de los dos y lo elevaba cuando le permitía estar a su lado.

Inspiró profundo y conjuró en su mente su imagen. La conocía a la perfección, podía recrear cada detalle de su cuerpo, su rostro, hasta el ángulo con el que extendía su mano para acariciar su mejilla en una silenciosa llamada para que descargue en ella las emociones que ocultaba al mundo. Lo extrañaba, ese ritual y su recuerdo le habían permitido sobrevivir las peores tormentas, reales y metafóricas. Quería obtener la fuerza que ella le brindaba cada que hacía eso. En ese instante, sin embargo, recordarlo solo hizo que finalmente perdiera el control y se desplomase a llorar.

Necesitaba paz, solo un segundo de claridad para recuperar su compostura, pero no existía tal cosa en su mente. Sus emociones no eran apaciguadas por tan solo dejar caer las amargas lágrimas. El terror por el destino incierto de su familia, la rabia hacia sus propios amigos, el odio hacia sí mismo por no regresar a tiempo, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejarlos ir. Era un maremoto estancado en su corazón, chocaba contra las paredes y reiniciaba con más fuerza. Finalmente, de cansancio se durmió, cayendo en la obscuridad de los sueños como el marinero que se ahoga tras tormenta en el mar.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. No puedo prometer cuán larga será la historia, pero sí que se vienen al menos dos capítulos más, así que nadie desespere. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia. Hago un agradecimiento especial a leslietendo porque una parte importante de este capítulo (y la historia) salió de una idea suya. Y bueno, los dejo con el fic. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Extendió su brazo en dirección a los invasores y, murmurando un conjuro, sacudió su rosario. No pausó a verificar la aparición de sus guardianes, su indicación había sido clara, repeler a los intrusos, Zenki y Goki no le fallarían. En vez de eso, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de Hana.

Soltó un grito ahogado al ver una figura desconocida a pasos de la cuna. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un hechizo, dejó que su magia pura arrebatara contra la amenaza. Un error. Logró empujar al hombre contra la pared de un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente, pero la intensidad de sus emociones era demasiado alta, pese a la ayuda del rosario para expulsar su magia, sintió la repercusión de su impulsividad vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

Perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo. Escuchó el llanto de Hana, pero por eternos segundos su cuerpo no le respondió. Pese a las llamas, la sangre se le heló. Su pobre pequeño no entendía qué pasaba, solo tosía, lloriqueaba y pataleaba, aterrado del extraño e incómodo ambiente. Necesitaba sacarlo inmediatamente.

Apretó los dientes y se levantó. Recuperada de la temporal parálisis, avanzó hasta la cuna. Soltó el rosario para poder recoger correctamente al bebé y envolverlo en su manta. Reconociendo otra presencia, Hana intentó agarrarse a ella. Anna también se aferró con fuerza a él. Su distracción fue su segundo error.

* * *

En definitiva, el terror era una gran motivación. Cuando Manta reconoció que estaban siendo atacados, corrió a buscar a Anna. Su primer instinto fue ir al cuarto del bebé, supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio a Zenki y Goki cerca, así que siguió su camino. Al llegar, encontró a uno de los atacantes encima de Anna, cuchillo ensangrentado aún en mano y dispuesto a terminar lo que había iniciado. Solo la desesperación por su amiga le pudo permitir abalanzarse sobre el intruso con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer y luego golpearlo hasta que se desmayó.

Al levantarse, volteó a la mujer y reconoció inmediatamente lo que debía hacer. Anna estaba herida, su hombro sangraba y tambaleaba con solo levantarse, Hana estaba llorando y tosiendo por partes iguales, no podían esperar a que Tamao o Ryu aparecieran para irse. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, agarró a Anna de la cintura, le pidió que asegure su agarre del bebé y básicamente los arrastró a todos fuera del infierno en que la mansión de Funbari se había convertido, solo parando a recoger el cuchillo con que Anna había sido herida, por si acaso.

El aire caliente y las cenizas flotantes quemaban sus pulmones. El peso de la mujer y el bebé aplastaba su patéticamente pequeño cuerpo. Con solo una pizca menos de terror o determinación el hombre no hubiera llegado a sacarlos de entre las llamas, mucho menos adentrado en el bosque, ocultándolos lejos del camino principal.

Finalmente exhausto, sintió sus piernas flaquear, así que acomodó como pudo a la mujer contra una roca cercana, asegurando que el bebé no cayera de su agarre. Contemplaba su siguiente movimiento cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Pasos. Alguien se acercaba.

Rebuscó sus ropas por un arma, encontró el cuchillo que había recogido y agradeció su precaución. Sus manos temblaban mientras lo levantaba en posición defensiva, pero su agarre no aflojaba. Por los siguientes minutos, en la oscuridad de la noche, cada sonido se intensificó. El llanto y la tos del bebé, la respiración agitada de la madre, el latir de su propio corazón, el crujir de las hojas con cada paso de quien, no, quienes se acercaban.

Finalmente, dos figuras aparecieron. Arma en alto, Manta avanzó a emboscar al primer intruso, cercano a su estatura. Repentinamente, alguien lo detuvo. Giró para intentar atacar, pero al ver el rostro del segundo personaje pausó sin desearlo, pensamientos contradictorios interrumpiendo su actuar. La persona que lo había agarrado tenía la misma cara que su mejor amigo, pero no el porte o el aire de Yoh. Al recibir una mirada suya, finalmente reconoció de quién se trataba.

―Hao… ―Anna llamó el nombre del hombre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sonrió satisfecha―. Yoh te convenció, ¿no?

El comentario sorprendió a Manta. ¿De dónde sacaba Anna eso? Y si Hao no estaba ahí para continuar con la guerra, ¿qué hacía en Funbari? ¿Y dónde estaba Yoh?

―¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

―Nada, solo que no tienes intenciones de matarnos.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Anna se volteó hacia su bebé. El infante seguía tosiendo y llorando, y ningún intento de la madre por calmarlo ayudaba. Hao frunció el ceño. Después de un instante de consideración, soltó a Manta.

―Levántense ambos, nos vamos.

―Espera, ¿a dónde?

―Señor Hao, ¿los llevaremos allá?

―Así es, Opacho.

―Dije que―

―Está bien, Manta, podemos confiar en él por ahora.

―¿Estás segura?

―Donde sea es más seguro para Hana que acá.

El enano se tragó sus comentarios, en eso tenía razón. No tenía idea de qué estaba planeando Hao, pero si Anna lo seguiría, era su deber ir con ella. La ayudó a levantarse y juntos siguieron la silueta de quien, hasta hacía unos instantes, había sido su enemigo.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Un gran contraste con el capítulo anterior, ¿no? Me pareció momento de dejar descansar a Yoh, así que finalmente vemos lo que pasó esa noche con Anna. Bueno, gracias por leer hasta acá. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Vengo a entregarles el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Disculpen que no sea tan largo como el anterior, igual espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"¿Dónde estás, Yoh?" Anna llamaba mentalmente a su esposo. Llevaba una semana en la cueva a la que Hao los había guiado a Manta, Hana y a ella después del ataque a la mansión de Funbari. Era evidente que no podían regresar a quedarse en el pueblo, al menos ella sería reconocida en un instante, y Hao fácilmente podía ser confundido por Yoh, así que no les quedaba otra que permanecer en la naturaleza. Si tan solo pudieran ir a Izumo… Ahí habría confianza de reencontrarse con su esposo. Pero no estaban en condiciones de hacer tal viaje.

Posó su mirada cansada en su cuñado, quien estaba parado frente a su bebé con una expresión de extrema concentración. Sus manos brillaban con magia sobre el delicado cuerpecito, a su lado Manta le daba indicaciones. Estaban tratando los pulmones de Hana, sus pequeñitos pulmones que habían sido dañados casi irreparablemente por los humos del incendio. Si Yoh no hubiera cambiado el corazón de Hao… Si Hao no fuera tan poderoso… Si Manta no hubiera estudiado medicina… Su hijo no seguiría con vida.

Cerró los ojos, no podía pensar así. Habían tenido suerte, Hana estaba recibiendo el tratamiento que necesitaba. El problema era que estaba tomando días y Manta no confiaba en movilizar al niño durante el periodo, preocupado de que contraiga otra enfermedad durante el trayecto y tuvieran que lidiar con ambos problemas al mismo tiempo. Además, el tratamiento también estaba teniendo sus repercusiones sobre Hao. El hombre estaba consumiendo cantidades considerables de magia y ejercitando un nivel de control extremadamente fino para proteger al niño de sobre exposición, no era sorpresa que terminara exhausto a nivel físico y mágico. Ese era el motivo por el que estuvieran estancados.

Necesitaba que terminaran con eso y empezaran el viaje pronto, sin embargo. Sintió una punzada de dolor y tragó un gruñido. Se sentía fatal, su herida se había infectado. Lo estaba manteniendo en secreto, tratando de curar la infección por su cuenta, pero su magia aún no se estabilizaba después de la idiotez que había cometido días previos, algo tan complejo estaba fuera de su alcance, especialmente sin una herramienta mágica de apoyo. No, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, después de iniciar el tratamiento no podía terminarlo, por lo que solo se volvía a enfermar. Su único consuelo es que al menos tenía suficiente energía para enmascarar los síntomas y hacer que no se notasen. El mayor problema era que la propia enfermedad impedía que su sistema mágico se recuperase para que finalmente curara la causa real, la herida aún abierta.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero dadas las circunstancias, no había nada que los demás pudieran hacer por ella. Por todos los conocimientos que Manta tuviera, no podía generar medicina de la nada y no tenía magia para curarla; Hao tampoco podía hacerlo, necesitaba mantener su energía para cuidar de Hana; ni mencionar a Opacho, ella era apenas más que una niña, no podía pedirle ayuda, aunque apenas la conociera era su responsabilidad cuidarla, no al revés. No valía la pena alertarlos de su situación, pero no cambiaba que le doliese como un infierno.

Inspiró hondo. Ni Hao ni Opacho podían leer su mente, cosa que fastidiaba e intrigaba al hombre, pero nadie en esa cueva era idiota, si se ponía a llorar lo notarían y tendría que dar respuestas, no estaba dispuesta a eso. Exhaló y agradeció que ya había ido a recoger comida, tenía excusa para estar echada sin hacer nada, que era lo único que podía hacer hasta que se le pasase la fiebre de nuevo.

Trató de distraerse, pero la primera idea que pasó por su cabeza solo le causó otro tipo de angustia. Tamao y Ryu. Esperaba que ese par estuviese bien. Cuando aceptó la oferta de Hao estaba demasiado preocupada por Hana para tenerlos en consideración, pero en esos instantes se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué les había pasado. Demonios, ¿qué clase de maestra era que no podía cuidar la vida de sus criados? Ella era la jefa de su casa, debía proteger a todos, pero en vez de eso se había convertido en un lastre para Manta y una obligación para Hao.

Apretó los dientes. El mundo se le había caído de cabeza, necesitaba un soporte, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba su centro de gravedad. Peor, tenía la horrible sensación de que corría contra reloj. Nuevamente hizo una llamada mental. "Yoh, ven de una vez."

* * *

 **Y eso fue el capítulo. ¿Comentarios? Por favor, no me maten por enfermar a Hana y Anna. Al menos el bebé está recibiendo su cura, eso cuenta a mi favor, ¿no? Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo a traer otro capítulo. Espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto.**

* * *

Tocó la puerta del señor Yoh con un nudo en el estómago. No quería interrumpirlo, no quería ni verlo sinceramente, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero había escuchado de cuán poco apetito había tenido durante la semana de viaje entre Funbari e Izumo, no podía permitir que se saltara otra comida, si la señora Anna lo viera no aceptaría tal comportamiento. Si la señora Anna estuviera ahí no tendrían ese problema en primer lugar.

Sintió una bola de culpa atorarse en su garganta. Si tan solo hubiera pensado esa noche con mayor claridad, si no hubiera asumido al ver a Zenki y Goki que los llevarían donde la señora, entonces se hubiera quedado en la mansión a buscarla en vez de retirarse. Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde y Ryu no le permitió regresar al edificio en llamas, señalando cómo la estructura se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y luego los guardianes desaparecieron al terminar de expulsar a los invasores, dejándolos sin una pista para buscar a la señora.

Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de eliminar los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro, no tenía derecho a llorar. Ella fue la que, erróneamente, asumió que la señora debía encontrarse camino a la casa principal y decidió regresar. Ryu la había escuchado y en su intención de alcanzarla habían llegado a Izumo. Oh, el terror que sintió cuando descubrió su error. Una semana y media de viaje se convenció a sí misma de una ilusión, la verdad casi la mata.

Por supuesto que inmediatamente iniciaron la búsqueda, que enviaron personas de regreso a Funbari, pero ya tenían demasiado tiempo de atraso. Y ahora el esposo estaba ahí, y ella no tenía nada para darle, para decirle que su mujer se encontraba bien, que su hijo, ese que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer, seguía con vida. ¿Así quería decirle que saliera de su habitación y comiera con todos? En verdad era una descarada.

Antes de que pudiera acobardarse y huir, la puerta se abrió. No pudo enfrentar la mirada del maestro, así que se apresuró a desviar sus ojos hacia el suelo. Lo escuchó llamar su nombre, su tono era cansado y casi apático, muy inusual para él, pero era de esperar dadas las circunstancias, más bien otra cosa llamó su atención. Las perlas azules le eran demasiado familiares, elevó la vista solo una fracción y confirmó que lo que veía era verdad. En sus manos estaba el rosario de la señora, algo tan valioso que la mujer nunca lo soltaba. Un objeto que, tras tantos años de uso, llevaba marcada la esencia misma de su dueña.

―¿Tamao?

―Señor Yoh…

―Disculpa, pero si no tienes algo que decir―

―Señor Yoh, creo que― Puede― Si―

―¿Qué cosa, Tamao?

Tamao se maldijo a sí misma, por supuesto que estaba exasperando al hombre, no estaba siendo coherente. Respiró hondo y levantó la vista, tenía que ser firme si iba a decir lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

―Señor Yoh, ¿le ha dicho a su abuelo que tiene el rosario de la señora?

―No, ¿por qué preguntas?

―Porque creo que con él podemos encontrarla.

―¿Encontrar a Anna? Dijeron que ya lo habían intentado.

―Intentamos usar hechizos para rastrearla, pero se necesita una buena ancla y ella no guarda cosas personales en esta casa. El rosario―

―Sería perfecto para ello.

―Si el señor Yohmei es quien realiza el hechizo, de seguro la encontrará.

Tamao pudo ver cómo el rostro del hombre se llenaba de ilusión, su corazón se alegraba tanto al ver esos ojos marrones brillar con esperanza una vez más. En un rincón de su mente una voz le intentaba recordar que todavía muchas cosas malas podían pasar, como que el hechizo no funcione o la señora hubiese― Pero no. No podía hacerles caso a esos pensamientos. Tenían una chance de encontrarla, y donde estuviese ella estaría el bebé. Después podrían buscar a Manta y estarían todos juntos una vez más. Tenía que ser así.

* * *

 **Aquí nos quedamos. Después de tanto mal rato para Yoh y Anna, me parecía momento de levantar las esperanzas. ¿Era lo que esperaban? Ojalá que no, o resultará que me conocen mejor que yo misma.**

 **Un aviso: No me gusta hacer esperar a mis lectores, por eso he tratado de mantenerme siempre al menos un capítulo adelantada respecto a las publicaciones, las cuales considero han sido regulares. Sin embargo, hemos llegado ya a lo último que tenía preparado, así que pido paciencia si a partir de ahora mis actualizaciones son algo más erráticas y las esperas más largas. Prometo que de todas formas voy a terminar esta historia.**

 **Bueno, como siempre, gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo finalmente el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, y encima es algo más largo de lo usual. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Iba a perder la cordura. Amaba a su hijo, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero cualquier cosa lo hacía llorar y Anna no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Yoh era el de la paciencia infinita, no ella. "Mierda, Anna, él no está acá." Eso, no estaba, y el sonido de su nombre en su mente solo hacía que añorara más su presencia. Maldijo internamente.

El día iba terrible, había amanecido con una jaqueca, los quejidos del bebé hacían retumbar su cabeza hasta casi sentir náuseas y encima estaba doblemente frustrada consigo misma por no saber controlar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un minuto de descanso, de esos en los que Tamao insistía en encargarse del bebé para que ella pudiera simplemente respirar. No los había apreciado antes, deseosa de pasar más tiempo con su hijo, finalmente entendía los motivos de su amiga. Mientras susurraba una canción para calmar al niño, hizo una nota mental: cuando volviera a verla, tendría que agradecerle.

Contuvo las ganas de hacer una mueca. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de la otra mujer, desde el incendio. Ella… parecía bastante frágil, pero podía ser demasiado testaruda, esperaba que Ryu se hubiese encargado de que no hiciera una tontería. Con que a una de ellas le haya fallado la cabeza bastaba, todavía maldecía haber tenido demasiado orgullo para pedirle más ayuda a Hao antes de que este los dejara, no dispuesto a acercarse al territorio principal de los Asakura tras curar a Hana para, aparentemente, saldar una deuda con Yoh. No, si Tamao había pensado con claridad se habría dirigido a Izumo como Manta y ella hacían. En el mejor de los casos, hasta los buscarían y se encontrarían a mitad de camino.

Inhaló hondo. La única cosa mejor que volver a ver a Tamao y que los ayuden a llegar a Izumo sería que Yoh apareciera, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Abrazó a su bebé con algo más de fuerza, agradecida de que finalmente se hubiera calmado, y trató nuevamente de olvidarse de su esposo. Había sido débil de ella desear que apareciera durante su estadía con Hao, si el mayor de los hermanos había llegado antes a Funbari eso solo significaba que Yoh tenía otras obligaciones que atender, responsabilidades más importantes que regresar a casa. Siempre sería así, la familia no era prioridad porque él confiaba en que ella era fuerte y no dependería de él; por ende, no podía permitirse flaquear de nuevo. Si no tenía soporte, se mantendría de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su pequeño. Estaba cansada, los brazos le pesaban, sentía punzadas de dolor en su hombro y la fiebre la quemaba por dentro, aumentando su sensibilidad, pero tenía que seguir avanzando. Por el momento solo podía esperar a que su magia venciera a la enfermedad de nuevo, ya en Izumo dejaría que Fausto y Eliza le recriminen su imprudencia mientras finalmente trataban su herida. Lo importante hasta entonces simplemente era llegar. "Vamos, Anna, aguanta un poco más."

* * *

―¡Anna!

Había notado que estaban bajando la velocidad, al menos respecto al ritmo que sabía que Anna solía mantener, estuvo incluso considerando fingir cansancio para convencer a su amiga de parar cuando la vio tambalear. Rápidamente se plantó frente a ella y recogió a Hana de su agarre flojo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la mujer con su hombro. El bebé estaba gritando, asustado del repentino movimiento, y Manta casi quiso imitarlo. Eso no era cansancio como había pensado, en la cercanía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amiga, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Revisó mentalmente lo que sabía: Anna había estado cansada por lo menos los últimos días; su respiración había sido medio agitada, pero eso era normal con tanto caminar; no había habido coloración de su rostro, tampoco sudoración; y Anna no había mencionado tener calor. En simple, había tenido razón para preocuparse, pero no para asumir que estuviera grave. Trató de imaginar con qué estaban lidiando, pero no llegaba a nada. No podía ser culpa de los alimentos, pues habían comido lo mismo y se encontraba bien; tampoco era algo respiratorio, habían tenido la suerte de que la tragedia los hubiera agarrado en primavera, no invierno; ¿qué sí había sido? Más importante que eso, ¿qué haría?

Mordió su labio para controlar la ansiedad. En primer lugar, tenía que hacer sentar a Anna. Balanceó con cuidado al bebé para sostenerlo en un brazo y giró para pasar su brazo alrededor de su amiga en soporte. De no estar tan cerca, no hubiera escuchado el gemido de dolor que emitió cuando su mano rozó su espalda, la parte trasera de su hombro, justo donde había sido apuñalada. Ajustó su agarre y los guio a un tronco cercano para ayudarla a sentarse, aunque sin apoyar su hombro herido.

Una vez ubicados, repasó lo que ella le dijo las semanas pasadas, que había estado manteniendo limpia la herida y esta estaba sanando apropiadamente. La puñalada no había sido seria, un corte poco profundo que no había afectado demasiados ligamentos, y aunque le había preocupado una infección inicialmente, Anna no había mostrado signo de haber contraído nada. Con las cosas así, confió en sus palabras en vez de revisarla él mismo, especialmente con cuánto se quejaba de que se concentrara en cuidar de Hana. Debió haber sido más suspicaz.

―Anna, tienes que decirme la verdad, ¿cómo está tu hombro?

―¿Qué? ―La mujer sonaba medio ida.

―Anna, tu hombro, ¿cómo está?

―Duele…

Intentó cuestionarla más, pero solo recibió respuestas incoherentes, la mención de su mejor amigo y algo sobre "ser fuerte por él". Pese a sus sospechas, no podía afirmar a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando, pero una cosa era segura, en esas condiciones no podían seguir yendo a Izumo. Consideró salir hacia del bosque al camino, pero habían determinado desde el inicio que era un riesgo, eso no había cambiado, además de que su destino seguía demasiado lejos. No quedaba de otra, tendrían que realizar un desvío. Con suerte, dadas las dos semanas y media desde el incidente en Funbari, al llegar lo ocurrido sería noticia vieja y nadie los reconocería.

* * *

 **¡Y terminé! Dios, no saben cuánto me he peleado con este capítulo. Por lo menos dos semanas. Pensé que no estaría a tiempo, pero aparentemente lo que necesitaba para completarlo era un Starbucks, ¿quién lo diría? Ahora toca pelearme con el siguiente capítulo. Oh, bueno, los dejo de aburrir. Como siempre, gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
